PokéNav
A Pokémon Navigator, more often referred to as PokéNav, is an electronic device found in Hoenn. It was produced by the Devon Corporation under the orders of Mr. Stone, who wanted to find a way to keep track of a Pokémon's feelings. In , Mr. Stone gives the one as a reward for recovering the from Team Aqua or Team Magma. They appear to be small, compact-disc-shaped devices. It was introduced in Generation III. Similar devices are the Pokégear, the Pokétch, and the C-Gear. In , the PokéNav is replaced by the PokéNav Plus. They are chiefly useful for s to contact and re-battle other Trainers, as well as for s to keep track of a Pokémon's status for s. Functions Map The PokéNav displays a map of Hoenn, along with the current location of its owner. It's also possible to zoom in to display a basic layout of towns and cities with important buildings differentiated by color. Condition The PokéNav checks the Cool, Beauty, Cute, Smart, and Tough condition of Pokémon in detail. It can be set to search only through party Pokémon, or all Pokémon owned combined. Trainer's Eyes In , the PokéNav will keep track of 69 unique Trainers and alert the user when they want a rematch. The only requirement is that the player must have obtained five Badges first. It also has information on Gym Leaders and Pokémon League members, though they cannot be battled through this function. The more often the player steps in an area that includes a Trainer that can be rematched, the more likely each Trainer in that area is going to be ready for a rematch. Match Call In , the Trainer's Eyes function is replaced by the Match Call function. In addition to the features of the Trainer's Eyes, Match Call allows its user to call anyone who has had their PokéNav registered with the user, similar to the cell-phone feature of the Pokégear. An advantage that the Match Call has over Trainer's Eyes is that after any of the unique Trainers are defeated, they typically identify themselves and have their number listed, which makes it easier to know where they are. However, in order to register Match Call-registrable Trainers who were battled prior to receipt of the PokéNav, the user will need to manually seek out and talk to said Trainers. The Match Call can also keep track of more Trainers than Trainer's Eyes, including having a few other non-Trainers, like the player's mother and Professor Birch, listed. After the player has entered the Hall of Fame, each Gym Leader will offer to rematch the player in a Double Battle. Unlike regular Trainers, walking in the same area as a Gym Leader does not make them more likely to be ready for a rematch. In Pokémon Emerald, Trainers registered with the PokéNav's Match Call function will call more often if a Pokémon with the Ability leads the party. Ribbons The PokéNav will display the Ribbons the Pokémon have acquired, either via s or special events. This function can only be unlocked when a Pokémon gains a Ribbon. Category:Map equipment Category:Equipment